


Finally Free.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Finally, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: So here’s my little bit of what it’s going to be like afterwards Callum comes out after all the drama.





	Finally Free.

It’s been about 4 months since the wedding which never happened, since Callum finally admitted his feelings to Ben before going away on his own, of course he still texts Ben everyday, all day, he’s said he is coming back in two weeks and Ben can’t wait.

It’s a Friday afternoon when he lands back in London, he’s nervous about seeing everyone, nervous about seeing Ben but this is what he wants he’s been gone too long, and he’s just happy to be home. He nips into the town next to the airport and gets a new outfit, luckily when he arrives back in the square it’s a little darker so without anyone seeing him, he manages to get into his flat, he jumps in the shower and gets out, he’s brought a nice jumper and a pair of jeans for tonight, bags all around him, he picks up a few things and puts them in the bag, he’s looks at himself in the mirror his grin bigger than it has ever been. 

He gets his phone and brings up his contacts, pausing at Bens name and smiling he finds jay “be there in 2!” He hits send and he is on his way, meanwhile in the pub jay is listening to Ben mumbling on and missing Callum, and Callum this and Callum that and he starts laughing, “go and get around round in bro” he gives jay a sigh and walks up, ordering he’s round and waiting, Callum sneaks in behind him, flashing jay and smile and looking at the back of Ben he walks over quietly slowly putting a hand around bens waist “you waiting for anyone” Ben stiffens knowing exactly who it is he spins, his face looks like he’s just won the lottery, his mouth splits into a cracking grin and Callum pulls him closer and kisses him, hard, and soft it’s like the first time they have kissed, “y-your back?!” Ben pants Callum looking into his eyes a little long “a little birdie told me how much you missed me, and I mean how I leave Ben Michell in that state” he teases pulling Ben into a massive hug and whispering “if this has left you breathless just wait till later” and laughs pulling away “oh” he sorts of shouts I got ya this pulling up the bag like it’s hot lava “I hope you like it” he says now looking at the ground, Ben has never been into presents but coming from Callum he carefully looks inside and is puzzled, “wait what is it” he grins at Callum and Callum just shrugs.

They move over to the booth with Jay, and Ben can’t resist any longer, he’s in the bag pulling things out first a card which he opens carefully it’s just a blank card so he looks at Callum “open it” Callum says softly 

“To my love, I haven’t stoped thinking about you, you believed in me when I had given up on myself, so this is my thanks for putting up, waiting, I love you, cal” Ben looks up eyes red, jay excuses himself and goes to stand at the bar where he finds Mick and Linda watching too. The next item that bens pulls out is a box, “cal what is this?” He laughs nervously and Callum just looks back, opening the box he finds a chain, nothing big and a note “I seen this and thought of you” he just smiles at Callum and reaches out “help me out here” he is almost sobbing, Callum smiles and shuts the clasp, the chain fits Ben perfectly, the last 2 items before Ben goes back in the bag “you need to open the smallest one first” and he sits up straight looking over to mick and jay so Ben puts the bag down two presents in front of him.. looking up he undos the small one and it’s a smaller card “here’s to the rest of our lives” Callum takes a deep breathe as he watches him open the other one it’s a bigger box than before and Ben looks up “I love you” he smiles and opens the lid to find a single key “huh” he looks up at Callum who’s now on his feet, “I’ve been back a lot over the last 4 months, doing this for us” he smiles and holds a blindfold up “come on”

He walks Ben over the square and stops him right “take it off” he says and Ben does so looking up at a house, he looks at Callum “ours” Ben questions and Callum grins “yeah, if you don’t like it we can sell it, or change it, we don’t have to” and before Callum can stop freaking out Ben kisses him “lead the way” he smiles and Callum opens the door, the house is already filled, everything moved in, Ben walks into the living room there’s a massive picture of him and Lexie and next to it a smaller photo of him, Callum and lexi, it’s modern but not too modern, into the kitchen he finds yet more photos some of Callum in the army, some of Ben and he walks upstairs and into the bed room, the back wall where the bed is, the painting on the walls he knew Callum and lexi have done that, there’s a picture on the window of Peggy, and bens heart melts a little, he’s took into account of everything, he walks down to meet Callum again, “there’s one thing I’d like to change” Ben smiles and Calum’s face drops “what don’t you like” he mumbles and Ben grabs him “oh no just that picture of me and Lexi? It should be me, you and Lexi which is the bigger one” and embraces Callum “thank you so much for this, I wasn’t expecting you here never mind this” Callum smiles and kisses him “one more thing” he looks at the door and sees lexi standing there grinning “daddy can I stay here tonight” she’s grinning “well that’s up to Callum it’s his” Callum takes over “lex of course you can stay in OUR house” he smile at Ben and before he knows it he’s handing lexi a bag also which seems to be a bit fuller than bens, Ben looks at him “what have you got her, you don’t have to y’know” callum looks “shh!” And he takes lexi to the chair “open them lex” and Lexi doesn’t have be told twice she’s right in pulling teddies out and sweets, a fee t-shirts and she pulls out two boxes and Ben looks at Callum, watching as he opens one carefully and it’s a necklace a nice silver one with a monkey on and lexi looks up “how did you know this was my favourite animal Callum, I love it” Callum can’t help to hide his smile, Ben is just shocked “lex open this one” he smile and she does, it’s a chain just like bens “you match your daddy now” Ben can’t believe what he’s seeing, “I-I’ll be back” and with that he’s out the door.

Callum and lexi settle down for the night watching princess movies lexi turns to Callum “are you daddy’s new boyfriend” she smiles up at Callum “yeah I am why?” Lexi hides into Callum’s arms “I’m glad you make daddy happy” and with that she falls asleep, taking her upstairs carefully and placing her in her brand new bed in her brand new room, Callum tucks her in and kisses her before going down stairs and texting Ben “where are you? Just put lex to bed, if I have done something wrong just tell me please, love C” 

Ben looks at his phone and smiles “so can someone please take me” and Mick comes running round with car keys “come on son” they race into town and get there just in time “how can I help you today sir” Ben panting “I’m looking for a ring, a ring for my boyfriend, I’m going to ask him to marry me, price isn’t a issue” as they are waiting Ben turns to Mick “so, Callum kind of told me about his dad.. and well since coming back he’s always looked at you as a dad, so Mick do you mind me asking cal to marry me?” Mick is taken back by this “of course Ben I don’t mind at all just don’t hurt him yeah” Ben laughs as the women approaches them “so we have two here” the both look at ring and point to the same one “this one” they arrive back the square and Linda is determined to have him do it in the Vic, so Ben texts Callum 

“Mums on her way over, meet me in the Vic, love Ben” worried sick Callum waits for Kathy to arrive before leaving she hugs him “have fun” and with that he’s walking towards the Vic his mind going crazy, the presents where too much, the house god Callum you fool as he opens the door, seeing Ben with a soft smile and Linda, jay and Mick behind him, Ben walks to Calum an pulls him I want everyone to see this, 

He gets down on one knee, looking up at Callum 

“If I wasn’t sure I am now, the way you are with Lexi, the way you are with me, you go out your way to surprise me, you god Callum you are something else, but you allow me to love you, you allow a damaged man to love you, you don’t know your effect on me, you don’t know how much happiness you bring me, this is rushed I know but cal I love you and well Will you marry me?” 

Callum could pass out, Ben could cry everyone is looking at them, you could hear a pin drop, Callum thinks to himself after everything Ben has gone through, everything he has, their families being the way they are, and here he is on one knee asking him to marry him and then he realises he hasn’t answered he looks down at Ben.. 

“Yes, yes of course I will!” He pulls Ben up and kisses back him Linda rings the bell “To the newly engaged couple, drinks are on the house” 

The party goes on late into the night, Ben and Callum staggering home Hand in hand happy then ever, they try to creep in but Kathy is awake and sitting in the living room “So is my son getting married” she calls out and Ben pulls Callum in “I am mum” she jumps up and starts to cry “I’m so happy for you Ben” And with that they head to bed, cousin snuggled into Ben his hands going through Callum’s hair “you’ve possible made me the happiest I’ve been” he looks down at Callum who is safely and sound asleep he smiles “ I didn’t come back for this to happen, I wasn’t sure if I was going to sick around, but you Callum had my heart from when I first seen you, and here you are, no one will hurt you again, you don’t have to worry, I’m going to give you the life you deserve, Callum Highway I love you” and with a soft smile off callums lips he falls asleep. Ben didn’t come back to fall in love, he came back to get his dad back, he came back to ruin Phil and leave but here he is laying next to the love of his life not going anywhere. Ben is home at last.


End file.
